


Wild Weekend

by zelda_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost Watersports Because Equines Do That, Animal Form Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Pregnant Jensen, Some Level of Biological Accuracy, Switching, Unsafe Sex, Were-Creatures, Were-Donkey Jensen, Were-Zebra Misha, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_addict/pseuds/zelda_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A claim from spn_masquerade, Round 3.</p>
<p>Original Prompt:<br/>"The weredonkey and werezebra have a one night stand. Maybe they were at a bar or maybe they're coworkers or people blowing time at the airport hotel because their flights got cancelled because of bad weather.</p>
<p>The weredonkey is shocked to end up pregnant, not realizing that werezebras are genetically compatible.</p>
<p>The weredonkey ends up having a baby werezonky."</p>
<p>They meet at a convention for rare were-creatures, and it's a little bit more than a one night stand--more like the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I'll swear on whatever you want that the baby names were chosen entirely by meaning. They were not meant to reference people in Supernatural RPF, it was serendipitously coincidental, but if that floats your boat, you may imagine them as such. 
> 
> I shouldn't be allowed to write were-creatures because I want to throw in weird biological facts all over the place, and I'm inclined to believe it makes my already awkward sex writing even more weird. I'm sorry?

The “Rare Were” convention was advertised as a gathering for good, wholesome fun where weres of less common varieties could congregate and discuss how isolated they felt from the communities of more common were-creatures, possibly meet others like themselves, and have a great weekend in Vegas. In reality, it was essentially a giant mixer for lonely single weres of unusual animal nature.

Jensen was only there because his family had purchased tickets for him because he was apparently just that pathetically sad to them. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t had a date in a long time, but was it so wrong to just accept that he would be forever alone? Were-donkeys were not very common, so every one around his own age he knew of was already taken, “normal” humans tended to shy away from weres in general, and he’d been told he had kind of an abrasive personality when he wasn’t being shy--a real ass in and out of shift, one might say.

They had a cocktail party the first night, and Jensen may have already imbibed several drinks by the time he stumbled into another man with an infectious smile.

“Hi!” the stranger greeted him peppily. “Are you having a good time?”

“Not really,” Jensen responded honestly, “but the booze helps.”

The other man laughed. “I don’t think I’ve seen you at one of these before.”

“First time here,” Jensen affirmed. “My family is getting desperate for me to settle down, I guess.”

The stranger nodded sympathetically. “I just like meeting new people.” He thrust a hand forward, broad grin never wavering. “Misha, were-zebra.”

Jensen knew that already; everybody was required to wear a name tag with their first name and shifter species on display for all to see, but Jensen supposed introductions would be polite. “Jensen, were-donkey.”

“You know what we should do?” Misha asked mischievously.

“No, what?”

“Let’s play a drinking game! We take a drink every time we find somebody with a first name and species that start with the same letter, and we chug a whole drink if we actually meet anyone here who’s already hitched.”

Jensen smiled back. He was already well on his way to hammered so, “Why not?”

By the time they found the married couple of Jared, were-jaguar and Genevieve, were-genet, they were falling all over one another and interested in taking things to a more private locale.

Jensen’s room was closer, so that’s where they ended up. They left a trail of clothes over to the bed.

“So glad you’re also an equine shifter,” Misha rambled between sloppy kisses. “You wouldn’t believe the number of other partners I’ve frightened off with just the idea of a horse-cock!”

“I usually frighten them off with my personality, so I haven’t even gotten that far very often,” Jensen admitted.

“You’re not _that_ bad,” Misha insisted.

“You’ve never seen me sober.”

They spent a while simply kissing and groping before Misha nipped one of Jensen’s earlobes and whispered huskily, “Have you ever done it in full-shift?”

Jensen shook his head, shivering at the idea and blushing. “Have you?”

Misha laughed. “Nope. Like I said, other people seem to be too afraid.”

Jensen licked his lips. “I’m game if you are.”

“Do I need to prep you before we shift, or...”

“Only if you want to.” It wasn’t uncommon for shifters to have a full-shift form of either the opposite or a combination of genders. While Jensen absolutely hated the nickname Jenny, that was in fact his fully-shifted form.

They moved some of the furniture around to make themselves a nice, open space. They both shifted and Jensen did his best not to feel too self-conscious of his drab, gray self next to Misha’s gorgeous striping. 

He flagged his tail for Misha, pleased to see that the were-zebra was very interested indeed. Jensen turned so they could nuzzle one another, and Misha mouthed and nipped his way from Jensen’s head all the way back to his hindquarters, pausing occasionally to pull in huffs of Jensen’s scent. Jensen braced himself and assumed a wide stance, signaling the were-zebra to get a move on. He resisted the strong urge to urinate on the floor because he didn’t want to have to pay extra for having it cleaned up. It took several attempts for Misha to mount properly, and it was all over in about a minute (the only major downside to equine sex in Jensen’s opinion), but Jensen felt deliciously full for that brief period of time, and he was pretty sure someone was going to file a noise complaint.

After Misha dismounted, they shifted back and moved back to the bed. Jensen may have thoroughly enjoyed their full-shift coupling, but back in his male human form, he still had an erection.

“My turn?” Misha asked cheekily.

Jensen took a moment to fish around in his bag for lube and a condom he had felt ridiculously optimistic for packing at the time. He returned to the bed quickly and set about gently stretching Misha’s hole until the other man was hard again and begging for Jensen’s dick. Unlike their shifted sex, Jensen took his time, thrusting slowly and changing the angle frequently until he found one that made Misha gasp in pleasure. He reached down to jack the other man in time with the movement of his hips, making sure Misha came again before following him over the edge.

After all that, they were exhausted and fell asleep huddled together on the half of the bed without a wet spot. It never occurred to either of them that a zebra being unable to wear a condom might be an issue.

\-----

Jensen spent the rest of the convention with Misha, who had a surprisingly dry wit that went well with Jensen’s own sarcasm. 

Misha tried valiantly to teach Jensen the rules of baccarat, and in turn, Jensen tried to explain to Misha that blackjack did in fact have strategy.

Even though he had at first been reluctant to attend at all, Jensen was sorry to see the end of the convention.

“Can I expect to see you again next year?” Misha asked just before they went their separate ways to differing gates at the airport.

“Absolutely,” Jensen promised.

He should have asked for a number or at the very least a last name, but at the time, it was fun to leave a little bit of mystery.

\-----

The mystery was no longer fun at all when Jensen’s doctor told him he was pregnant six weeks later.

“Glad you finally got some!” his sister teased him when he announced his condition to his family.

“Honey,” his mother had reprimanded gently, “I know you know how to be careful. What happened?”

Jensen had claimed he didn’t know, too embarrassed to admit to his mother that he’d had full-shift sex with another equine under the assumption they weren’t genetically compatible.

Fortunately, the pregnancy itself was mostly uneventful, other than the fact that it lasted over eleven months instead of forty weeks because of Jensen’s shifter species, and he had to give birth in fully-shifted form.

Jensen’s baby’s shifted form (others used “zonkey” around him at their own peril) was just as perfect and adorable as his human baby one. Jensen named him Matthew because he was a totally unexpected gift.

His family was a little dismayed that he was going back to the convention with the baby only two weeks after giving birth, but Jensen knew he couldn’t miss it because he could think of no other way of finding Misha. In fact, he had been afraid he’d be overdue and miss the whole thing by being unable to fly safely.

“He deserves to know about Mattie and meet him at least once,” he had defended his decision. 

However, it seemed that Misha may have forgotten their promise to meet again as the night went on and Jensen saw no sign of Misha at the opening cocktail party. He sat miserably at a table, stirring his Shirley Temple with the cherry stem.

He didn’t look up when someone sat next to him until a familiar voice declared, “I have never experienced so many delays within a single trip as I did today! What’d I miss?”

Jensen smiled at Misha and reached under the table to retrieve Matt in his baby carrier. “Funny you should ask.”

\-----

Misha had suggested a spontaneous wedding since they were in Vegas, but Jensen had had quite enough of being adventurous for a while. It turned out they lived only a couple of hours away from each other in their regular lives, and Jensen expressed an interest to slow it down a bit and get to know each other better before making any big decisions.

They ended up getting married within the year anyway, and two years later, Matt had a younger brother.

Misha lobbied for the name Zeke, in tribute to the drinking game that had spawned his older brother, but Jensen put his foot down, and they named him Gil because he made them happy. 

Zeke was his middle name.


End file.
